Live, Laugh, Love
by LittleTayy
Summary: A series of drabbles written from prompts. M/P. Prompt- Don't Touch Me and Don't Even Think About It.
1. Don't Touch Me

**Live, Laugh, Love**

* * *

_**Prompt - Don't Touch Me**_

* * *

Emily Prentiss scowled up at her so called boyfriend, giving him her best death glare. He was laughing at her, actually laughing at her 'accidental' misfortune. She sat up slowly; she could feel the wetness seeping into her t-shirt.  
"Are you going to just stand there laughing or help me up?" Emily spit out, wiping a hand on the side of her running shorts, hoping to get some of the mud off. Derek continued to laugh as he reached out a hand to help her up. Once their hands joined, Derek heaved her up, only for a second before the momentum of his pull propelled her forward and straight into the remainder of the mud puddle.  
"Em," Derek cried before falling into another laughing fit. Emily was not impressed with her boyfriend; not only had he made her slip the first time, he had practically pushed her head first into the mud the second time. As he leant down to help her up, Emily swatted his hand away, glaring at him dangerously.  
"Don't touch me!" She spat, getting up and stalking off to their car, mud dripping down her body.

* * *

_AN: Hello, well this is a new thing from me. These are going to be, sometimes, unconnected drabbles, written from prompts over at a LiveJournal community, CM Het Drabble. I don't know how often I'll post them but they give a new prompt everyday, so this should be good. Please read and review. :) CT_


	2. Don't Even Think About It

**Live, Laugh, Love**

* * *

_**Prompt – Don't Even Think About It **_

* * *

"Don't even think about it," Emily said casually, her back turned to the table and to the cooling rack of cookies lay upon it. Her little girl's hand stopped halfway to the cookies, her eyes wide as she looked up at her father. Derek grinned down at his little girl before snatching up a cookie and shoving it all into his mouth. Lilah covered both hands over her mouth, trying to stop her giggles.  
"I thought I said no cookies?" Emily asked turning around just in time to see Lilah stuffing a cookie into her mouth. Father and daughter both looked at Emily with wide eyes, identical grins gracing their features. Emily shook her head, shooing them out of her kitchen listening as Lilah exclaimed, "I TOLD you Mama would know!"

* * *

_AN: Well, I realise that the title choice was very...generic. So if you have any ideas for the title please let me know. Read and review. :) CT._


	3. Don't Go

_**Live, Laugh, Love**_

_**Prompt – Don't Go**_

"Don't go, please don't go," He begged, his voice breaking. She looked at him, her face blank but her eyes expressing her deepest emotions, just like they always had. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, not having the strength to continue looking him in the eye.  
"I...I have to. We can't be together anymore. I...I don't love you," she claimed, turning her back to him, picking up her bags and walking out the front door. He stood there broken, watching as his lover left him.  
"Don't go," he whispered softly, a few stray tears winding their way down his cheeks.

* * *

_AN: I decided to post two at a time! :) So yeah, I hope you enjoy. CT. :)_

* * *


	4. Don't Say That

_**Live, Laugh, Love**_

_**Prompt – Don't Say That **_

"Don't...don't say that. Please, just don't," Emily Morgan begged her doctor, her arms curling protectively around her stomach, trying in vain to somehow feel the little life that had once been there. The doctor placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder before speaking, "Mrs. Morgan, I know this must be incredibly hard for you but you DID miscarry. There was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry."

Emily shook her head disbelieving as Derek closed his eyes, trying desperately not to let the tears fall. He reached out to grasp her hand in his but as his fingers grazed hers she pulled her hand away, flinching at the contact. Derek tried not to show how much it had affected him but Emily clearly saw it on his face; she just didn't have the strength to care.

**3 Months Later**

Emily sat with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them in their bed. It was late and she was waiting for Derek to come to bed. She'd put Richelle to bed earlier and she hadn't been able to sleep since then. She bit her lip as she heard Derek get home, making his way upstairs and checking on Richelle before finally making it into their bedroom.

"Hey," he whispered tiredly, stripping off his clothes. Usually seeing him such a state of undress would have Emily's heart going wild but lately it'd only made her retreat further into herself.

"We need to talk," she whispered, ignoring his greeting.

"Okay, let's talk then," Derek replied, already instinctually knowing it would be about the miscarriage.

"I...I can't do this any more," Emily told him softly, "It's too hard."  
Derek who still thought she was talking about the miscarriage took hold of her hands, sitting himself next to her on the bed.  
"Baby, you don't have to go through this alone. We can work through this together," Derek replied, a hand caressing her cheek gently. She shook her head, biting her lip as she pulled her hand from his and stopped the hand on her cheek.  
"You don't understand," she started.  
"Yes I do Emily, please, just let me in," Derek cut in, trying desperately to understand.  
"No you don't, I can't do US anymore. I can't BE with you anymore," she explained, "It's not fair on Richelle or you and me. All we do is fight and I just...I can't do it," She said in a heartbroken voice.  
"Don't say that Emily. Please don't say that," Derek begged.  
"It's too late Derek. I'm sorry."

* * *

_AN: This one is a little sad...but yeah I guess so was the last one. Read and review. Enjoy. CT. :)_

* * *


	5. Bet

_**Live, Laugh, Love**_

_**Prompt – Bet**_

They had a bet and Derek should have known not to bet against her but he had been a little distracted when they'd made the bet. And he was sure that if she hadn't been wearing a tiny little blood red dress, which had completely covered her front but when she turned around was backless, that he would have been distracted enough to agree to her bet. But he supposed, it was his own fault for letting her use her 'womanly assets', as she'd put it, on him he wouldn't be in this predicament. As it was though he was currently sitting at a picnic table, in a bright green and yellow dress as the rest of the team laughed and took photos. Derek groaned inwardly at Emily's laughing face, vowing that the next time they made a bet he would win because revenge would be oh so sweet.

* * *

_AN: Not sure why Emily would want to see Morgan in a dress...but what are you gonna do? :) R&R. CT. _


	6. You're Everything

**_Live, Laugh, Love_**

**Prompt - You're All I Want, You're All I Need, You're Everything**

Eight months, eight long and agonizing months since she'd walked out and it seemed like she was only starting to piece herself back together now. She had taken a few months off, taken Richelle and travelled. She'd asked Derek first and even though he had been reluctant to let her take Richelle out of the country, he'd given in but not before they fought one last time.  
Eventually when she had come back things had settled down and she acted like nothing had changed.  
Now though, with Derek standing in front of her begging for a chance to be a family again, all the little boxes she'd packed away in her mind were threatening to break and over flow. She looked at him, just standing there thinking how weird it was to see him on her doorstep.  
"Emily, I want us to be a family again. We can work this out, I still love you. You and Richelle are my everything, I'm nothing without you two," Derek exclaimed, looking up at her with such hope and love in his eyes that Emily felt her heartbreak.  
"Derek you know we can't, not after everything that's happened," Emily replied sullenly.  
Derek was about to argue back when a figure appearing next to Emily stopped him. He was tall, dark haired and had ice blue eyes. His hand came to rest on the small of Emily's back as he looked between them concerned. Derek watched the pair closely before jumping to a conclusion that broke his heart. She had moved on, not even a year after they'd lost their child and she'd moved on. Derek shook his head in disgust before turning and walking away down the path.  
"Derek please, it's not what you think," Emily called desperately after him. Derek just shook his head, not bothering to look back.

* * *

_AN: I fear this little Derek, Emily, miscarriage storyline will be sticking around. This little saga just gets angstier...but hopefully it can all be happily resolved! CT. :)_


End file.
